1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a RETRACTABLE POLE FOR HANGING OBJECTS and more particularly pertains to hanging articles from an overhead ceiling structure through the use of a push tip and a holder positioned to be operatively associated with the top end of the tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of an extension rod is known in the prior art. More specifically, extension rods heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of positioning objects above ground are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,422 to Warren and Brandt discloses a lightweight extendable and retractable pole. U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,539 to Forester discloses a telescoping extension rod having pivotally adjustable tool head. U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,204 to Peters discloses an article handling tool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,927 to Foresman discloses a telescoping pole. U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,467 to Choffin discloses a telescopically extendable pole. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,452 to Johnson discloses a telescoping support rod having universal end cap.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a hang-up that allows a user, while standing on the ground, to hang articles from the metal track of a tile ceiling structure.
In this respect, the hang-up according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of hanging articles from an overhead ceiling structure through the use of a push tip and a holder positioned to be operatively associated with the top end of the tube.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved hang-up which can be used for hanging articles from an overhead ceiling structure through the use of a push tip and a holder positioned to be operatively associated with the top end of the tube. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.